Ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête
by lasurvolte
Summary: Encore un dernier verre. Pour oublier. Pour ne pas penser. Essayer de faire comme si tout allait bien. Comme si Dean ne pensait pas à Castiel et que Sam ne remarquait rien du tout. Sam qui est toujours trop malin. [Destiel]


**Titre : **Ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing :** Destiel

**Prompt :** Déjà la dernière fois, c'était la dernière.

**Note :** Spoil saison 8

* * *

><p>Dean commanda encore un verre sous l'œil furibond de son petit frère un brin trop sérieux.<p>

- Fais pas ton puritain, c'est mon dernier verre.

- Déjà la dernière fois, c'était le dernier.

Dean se contenta d'un grognement et continua de boire, et Sam poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- C'est quoi ton problème Sammy ?

- Aucun problème, et toi Dean ?

- Ca va parfaitement. Pourquoi je devrais avoir un problème ?

- A toi de me le dire.

Sam le regardait, avec ses sourcils froncés, le scrutait comme s'il pouvait lire sur lui tous ses secrets et pourtant ses secrets étaient bien cachés. Mais Sam, sans toutefois deviner ses pensés, savait quand Dean lui cachait un truc, quand quelque chose se passait dans sa tête.

- Je vais bien, je vais bien okay ? Arrête de me regarder comme ça.

Sam haussa les épaules. Dean recommanda un « dernier » verre. Un silence. Puis :

- Je comprends que tu ailles bien. La terre ne s'est jamais portée si bien. Crowley est tranquillement entrain de faire je ne sais pas quoi en Enfer, les anges sont tranquillement entrain de réparer leur paradis, et les monstres sont plutôt sages.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'embêtes ?

Sam remua sa cuillère dans sa tasse de café vide sans répondre à la question. Dean soupira, pas toujours facile d'avoir le frère le moins fêtard de toute l'histoire de l'univers. Même Jésus savait s'amuser, il transformait l'eau en vin, selon les rumeurs.

- Tu sais, si c'est à propos de Cas… Commença Sam.

- Bien sûr que non, pourquoi tu me parles de Cas ?

- Parce que ça fait deux semaines qu'on n'a pas de nouvelle ?

- Tu sais, il est libre maintenant, le bébé fait ce qu'il veut dans son trench-coat.

- Et donc si je t'ai entendu le prier hier et avant-hier, c'était simplement….

- Pour passer le temps, c'est tout, je m'ennuyais.

- Bien sûr Dean.

Dean commanda un dernier dernier verre pour ne plus avoir à parler à Sam, ni à l'écouter. Il avait peur de ce que Sam savait, de ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, de ce qu'il pourrait dire. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Lui-même n'était pas sûr d'être en mesure de comprendre, d'être en mesure de vouloir comprendre.

Cas ne lui manquait pas. C'était juste… Plus facile quand il était là.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça Sammy.

- Tu sais je suis pas un idiot.

- Ah bon ?

- Dean. Je sais ce qu'il se passe.

Dean serra son verre plus fort et le vida d'un trait.

- Non tu ne sais rien. Rien du tout.

Sam passa sa main dans ses cheveux, façon exaspérante de montrer qu'il était exaspéré.

- Je vais rentrer au motel. Essaie de ne pas boire jusqu'à plus retrouver ton chemin.

- C'est ça.

Sam soupira, se leva, paya pour son café puis sortit du bar. Il n'allait pas dormir, il allait faire des recherches. C'était son alcool à lui, les livres.

Dean revint tard, Sam dormait déjà. Génial, il n'aurait pas besoin de continuer la conversation. Il se coucha sur son lit, se laissa tomber plutôt. Essaya de s'endormir, puis changea d'avis et se tourna sur le dos, les yeux sur le plafond.

- Cas… Tu voudrais pas nous donner un signe de vie ? Me dire… Je sais pas. Que ça va, par exemple.

Dean attendit, regarda autour de lui, pas de trench-coat, pas d'ange, pas de Cas. Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Au-delà de l'absence de Cas, Dean s'inquiétait pour lui. Ce n'était jamais bon quand il ne répondait pas aux prières. Est-ce qu'il avait perdu ses ailes à nouveau ? Est-ce qu'il était en danger quelque part incapable de répondre à son appel ? Est-ce que quelqu'un lui lavait le cerveau pendant que Dean se nettoyait le sang à coup d'alcool ?

- Dors, je t'entends penser jusque là, râla Sam à voix haute.

- N'importe quoi. Et tu ne dormais pas toi ?

- Non, je t'attendais. T'étais en train de penser à Castiel n'est ce pas ? Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?

Dean ne répondit rien. Il avait un peu trop bu pour sortir quelque chose de drôle.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Tu voulais pas dormir ? Dormons.

La fuite en avant, Dean ça le connaissait bien. Il s'endormit.

Sam le regardait, encore avec ses yeux qui pissaient d'inquiétude et semblaient dire _« laisse moi t'aider », _alors qu'ils vidaient tranquillement une bière au bar.

- Sammy, arrête, je te promets que je vais bien.

- Si tu le dis.

Sam était bien placé pour savoir que quand Dean disait _« je vais bien »_, il mentait la plupart du temps. _Ca va, ça va, ça va putain_. Mais ça n'allait pas. Seulement qu'est ce que ça changerait de le dire ? Est-ce que ça ramènerait Castiel au bercail ?

Ils faisaient le tour des Môtels à la recherche d'une nouvelle affaire mais peut-être que leur ange, que son ange, les attendait au Bunker.

- Et si on rentrait au bunker ? Fit Dean.

- Tu veux rentrer ? C'est toi qui disais qu'on devrait se dégourdir les jambes.

- Et bien maintenant j'ai envie de rentrer.

Dean finit sa bieère, jeta les clés à son frère :

- T'as même l'autorisation de conduire.

Sam lui sourit, son petit sourire bienveillant, du petit frère qui a envie de veiller sur le grand. Ils retournèrent au bunker, mais Castiel ne les y attendait pas. Et Dean devint encore plus grognon.

- Bon ! On va parler Dean ! Fit Sam un soir ne supportant plus la situation.

- De quoi tu veux parler Sammy ?

- De Cas. De ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête !

Dean détourna les yeux :

- Et après on se fait un gros câlin c'est ça ?

- Dean ! Je suis sérieux.

C'était souvent à force d'insister que Sam obtenait quelque chose de Dean, finissait par percer son mur. Un peu.

- Il ne se passe rien dans ma petite tête.

Sam tapa du plat de la main sur la table, avec impatience :

- Tu. Aimes. Cas. Lâcha-t-il.

Dean écarquilla des yeux. Et eut un petit rire. Sammy savait. Bien sûr qu'il savait. Sam comprenait ces choses bien avant qu'elles n'apparaissent aux yeux de Dean. Parce que Sam était le centre de son univers, que tout tournait autour de lui et que son frère était un sacré malin. Alors oui, il avait compris, il savait et maintenant il le disait à voix haute, il posait les mots dessus. Sur le satellite qui avait fait son apparition dans son monde. Il y avait Sam, Sam qui prenait tant de place, Sam qui passait en premier, qui passerait toujours en premier. Sammy qu'il voulait protéger et qu'il refusait de laisser partir. Et puis il y avait Cas. Castiel l'ange sur son épaule, _son_ ange.

- Je sais Dean, je suis au courant. Tu l'aimes. C'est tout. Tu t'inquiètes mais Cas t'as dit qu'il allait aider au Paradis, que peut-être pendant quelques temps il ne pourrait pas venir.

- Je sais.

- Il va finir par te revenir.

Dean haussa les épaules, songeant à la fuite, se lever et s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il se leva et sursauta. L'ange était juste derrière lui et le regardait les sourcils froncés.

- Euh Cas… Salut.

- Dean… Fit l'ange avec son air sérieux.

Et Dean stressa, se demandant ce que Cas avait pu entendre parmi tout ce qui venait de se dire.

- Alors tu m'aimes ?

Dean jeta un regard vers Sam qui leva les mains en signe de paix. Il n'avait pas vu Cas avant de dire ça, et peut-être que Cas n'était pas encore là quand il l'a dit, peut-être que Cas était tout simplement branché à « la radio Winchester ».

- Alors tu as entendu ? Répondit Dean sans trop savoir quoi dire d'autre.

Castiel hocha la tête. Sam choisi ce moment là pour se lever :

- Bon ben… Je vais aller acheter des trucs, à manger, de la tarte. Je vous laisse discuter. Vous avez sans doute pleins de trucs à vous dire.

Et il partit à toute vitesse. Laissant Dean et Cas en tête à tête.

- Dean, j'ai entendu tes prières, je voulais m'excuser, je n'ai pas pu venir avant, mais maintenant c'est bon, je viendrai quand tu m'appelleras.

Dean fronça les sourcils :

- Et si tu arrêtais de partir plutôt ?

- Dean, je ne peux pas, j'ai encore des choses à faire. Je dois aider les anges…

- Oui bien sûr, tu dois aider ces espèces d'ingrats psychopathes.

- Ils sont ma famille.

- C'est nous ta famille !

Les mots étaient sortis trop vite, beaucoup trop vite, la bouche de Dean se referma comme s'il essayait encore de les retenir alors qu'ils étaient déjà dehors. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand on se laissait emporter par les émotions. La bouche de Cas était ouverte, ces paroles lui allaient droit au cœur, le touchaient plus qu'il ne pourrait l'expliquer avec des mots. C'était terriblement humain comme sensation, mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de meilleur.

- Merci Dean. Alors ton frère avait raison, tu m'aimes.

- Je…

Cas le regardait de ces yeux qui attendaient « le grand message de vérité ». Cas avait remplacé Dieu par Dean. Et Dean se disait qu'il avait tort, qu'il n'était rien du tout, qu'il n'était pas différent, qu'il était même pire. Qu'il ne le méritait pas.

- Tu sais que… Je suis un poison.

- Je sais que tu es Dean et que le seul poison qu'il y a en toi c'est celui que tu utilises pour te détester.

D'accord, touché, peut-être.

- Tu n'es pas parfait, je ne le suis pas non plus, Sam ne l'est pas plus que nous. J'ai pensé que c'était grave, mais c'est pas grave. Je ne crois pas que ce soit grave. Tant qu'on est assez fort pour se relever et réparer. Ca fait aussi partit du libre arbitre de se tromper, non ?

Dean se demanda depuis quand le bébé avait assez grandi pour réfléchir à ce point.

- Ouais...

Cas sourit :

- Alors je te le redemande, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Tu ne lâches jamais l'affaire ?

- Je peux être têtu.

Dean fini par baisser les armes :

- Je dirais que j'ai besoin de toi.

- Pour t'aider ?

- Mais non. Simplement… Que tu sois là. J'ai besoin que tu sois là.

Castiel considéra qu'il avait le droit de faire un câlin à Dean pour ça. Parce que c'était la manière de Dean de dire les mots « je t'aime » sans les dire.

- Je t'aime aussi, fit il doucement.

Et Dean ne prit pas la fuite.

Sam n'avait pas oublié la tarte pour Dean, mais en rentrant au bunker, il comprit que Dean ne la mangerait pas tout de suite. Et il préféra s'éloigner un moment. Pendant que Cas et Dean s'embrassaient…

Fin.

L'autatrice : voilà la première fic Destiel que je poste, c'est très bizarre je dois le dire. Et bien n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


End file.
